Red and Silver
by Romance on Express
Summary: Little Cereza is lost and Kurama gets to play guardian.


A/N: Gift fic for shimaneki on tumblr.

* * *

Kurama strolled leisurely through the strange woods, the presence of nature around him soothing and relaxed. His long silver tail swished contently, tall ears catching the light sounds of harmless birds chirping and leaves rustling in the wind. And… the unmistakable sound of a young girl humming.  
The demon paused, titling his head toward the sound, upwind of him. Curious, he diverted his path towards the child. Wary of a possible protective mother, he searched the area with his energy, but was startled when he sensed nothing, not even the girl's. Even more curious now, he approached carefully, silently, to her location.  
She was, to say the least, the most adorable thing the Youko had ever laid eyes on. Big blue eyes were wide behind large spectacles, her face round and youthful. Two red ribbons wound through two thick braids. She carried a raggedy doll in her arms as she shuffled across the clearing in a red night dress and slippers.  
Youko tried yet again to sense her spirit energy, only able to grasp that her scent resembled a human's. But with no spirit…  
The girl suddenly gasped, turned toward his hiding spot behind a tree. "Daddy? Mummy?"  
Silver eyebrows rose at her noticing him, though he hadn't made a sound. He came around the tree, trying for a warm smile. No need to frighten the girl and start her crying or screaming.  
"Neither, I'm afraid." He couldn't help but chuckle at her small pout, hugging her doll tighter to her chest for comfort. He raised in hands in a peace offering, lowering himself to one knee. "Are you lost, little one?"  
"Yes…" she little shoulders sagged. "I'm looking for my daddy! He told me to go to a church, but I fell here instead!" she looked around herself, her brows furrowing. "I didn't know there was such a large park here!"  
"Where are you from? Perhaps I can take you back there?" No need to correct her, to inform her that parks didn't exist in the demon world.  
"I'm… from my house…" she swayed a bit side-to- side when she looked back up at him.  
"Well…" Kurama sighed, having minimal experience with children. He only knew not to upset them, or push them. Or anything other then please them. "Well…" he offered again as she patiently watched him, "Could you show me where you fell here? Maybe I can help you back."  
She smiled brightly at him, jumped a bit in excitement. "Okay!"  
She shuffled back the other way, across the clearing again. He slowly rose to his feet, in no rush with the pace she kept. The child wasn't getting anywhere fast the way she moved. Poor thing.  
"Um…" she stopped, turned to him, titled her head back far to see his face. "Um…"  
"Yes?" he smiled again, trying to disarm her obvious fears of him.  
"Uh… What's your name?"  
"Youko Kurama. You may simply call me Kurama."  
"Ok! My name is Cereza." She held up the doll in her arms. "And this is Cheshire!"  
The fox looked down at the doll, and back to the girl. "A pleasure to meet you."  
She hugged Cheshire again, swaying as she looked down at it lovingly, before looking up again to Kurama. Then she turned around, humming the lively tune from earlier as she led him through the forest again.  
He followed beside her as she kept up a slow jog, keeping his senses alert to anything that may attack them. Though he contemplated gathering her up and letting her direct him that way, he didn't want to chance her getting scared or upset. It was remarkable the little human wasn't sobbing when he found her.  
They soon came across an odd structure he had never before seen. He paused, eyeing up the two statues that looked suspiciously like guardians on either side of a large, oddly carved circular plate, with a small set of stairs leading up to it. Cereza shuffled up to it, and pointed. "I came through this way! But…" She lowered her hand and frowned. "But it closed…"  
Youko circled the structure, noting a human world portal glowing on the other side of the plate. "Well, it seems this side is working fine…"  
Her lips formed an 'o' as a small sound escaped them. She came around to stand beside him, turning to the portal. "Oh!"  
"Looks like you didn't have to go very far at all, little one."  
"No…" she looked back up at him. "I'm sorry."  
"For what? It was no trouble at all, little Cereza." He knelt down, closer to her level. "I'm afraid this is where we part…" he frowned a bit. Would she be alright on her own again? But she was already inching her way towards the steps, seemingly comfortable with the consequences of going through again. He sighed, "Do take care of yourself, Cereza. No more falling into strange portals.  
"Mn-nm! I'll be careful, Mr. Kurama! Thank you!" she smiled, and quickly jogged herself and her doll up the steps and back into the human world.  
Golden eyes watched as the portal closed behind her, seconds after her foot past it. He checked the other side again, still blank and covered in odd runes. He mentally shrugged to himself, hoping the young girl would be alright on her own. He set off again, keeping in mind the location of the portal, should he ever be in need of it in the future.


End file.
